The present invention relates to manually powered vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a manually powered drive mechanism and a vehicle and method of operating a vehicle employing same.
Unicycles, bicycles and tricycles have been used for years to provide an economic mode of transportation, for fun and entertainment, etc. Bicycles are by far the most common of these devices and generally employ power from a person's lower body, wherein foot pedals typically connect to crank shafts, which in turn rotate a sprocket that drives a chain linking a rear wheel. The drive mechanism of a standard bicycle is relatively simple, which has no doubt helped the bicycle to achieve such enormous popularity.
One primary use of the bicycle is to provide exercise. Bicycles provide an excellent workout for the lower body. Bicycles, however, do not equally use a person's upper body muscles. On a bicycle, the rider typically uses the rider's upper body to steer and to prop-up or support their upper body. Consequently, bicycles do not provide a good total body workout.
One type of machine that does provide a total body workout is a rowing machine. Rowing machines simulate the motion one uses to row a boat. Rowing machines typically consist of a frame that is supported on the floor. Rowing machines provide a seat that rides on a rail between a forward position and a rear position. Rowing machines typically provide handles that easily push forward but provide a resistance to being pulled back. Although rowing machines provide excellent exercise for many muscles including legs, arms, back, shoulders and stomach, they are purely for the benefit of exercise and do not have the ability to move people.
Manually powered vehicles have been developed that combine arm and leg power. These machines attempt to harness the overall total body benefits of a rowing type exercise with a device that can move people. While these machines exist, they have to date not gained widespread commercial popularity. There appear to be a number of reasons to account for the fact that “rowbikes” and the like have not become popular. First, many of the existing rowbikes appear to be awkward and fragile. Second, the mechanisms that drive the rowbikes appear to be complicated. That is, when compared to a bicycle, the rowbike designs contain many more parts, which are awkwardly configured. The numerous and intricately juxtaposed parts create cost and add to the potential for mechanical failure.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a simple, inexpensive, total body workout device that is also capable of transporting a rider.